


Spiders

by Robronlover96



Series: Mental Health Verse pt. 1 [5]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Angst, Anxious Robert, Arachnophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, comforting Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert has arachnophobia.





	Spiders

 

Robert walked into the bedroom. But as he did, he saw a huge spider on the wall.

 

Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! he thought. as he started to panic, 

 

He had to get out of here. he couldn't stay in here when there was a spider on the wall, he just couldn't...

 

He ran out of the room, and he sat down against the wall. He put his knees up to his chest,

and he wrapped his arms around his knees. Hugging them tightly, 

 

Suddenly his heart started to race. And his chest started to hurt, and then he started to sweat profusely. 

He took his hands and he clutched them against his chest, as a sharp yet excruciating pain shot through his chest. 

 

The next thing he knew he was started to feel sick, and he was also feeling dizzy. 

 

His mouth was getting dry and he started to shake uncontrollably, 

 

At this point his breathing was becoming rather shallow. And he could feel the start of a panic attack coming on, 

 

Robert tried to calm himself down by taking small deep breaths. But it didn't really work, because he could feel his

airways closing up. and they were getting narrower and narrower which each passing second, 

 

Suddenly Robert's breath hitched in his throat. And then tears started to run down his cheeks.

He wanted his husbands, he wanted his husband so bad. but he couldn't call for him, 

he just had to stay here and he hoped that his husband would find him soon.

 

Robert continued to shake violently as tears cascaded down his cheeks, 

 

 He hated this. He really did, he felt so powerless. so vulnerable, so weak. And the fact that couldn't control how he was feeling, just infuriated him. 

Which in turn didn't really help the situation, in fact it made matters worse. 

 

A couple of minutes later Robert heard someone coming up the stairs, 

"Rob" he heard his husband say. "Robert

 

He didn't respond. he just sat there and he froze. he felt paralysed, and he just couldn't move from where he was. 

 

"Robert" he repeated, as he turned to walk across the landing, 

 

He still didn't say anything. 

 

The footsteps came across the landing, and they got closer with each passing second.

 

"Oh my god Rob" Aaron said,

 

Aaron ran over to where Robert and he sat down beside him. 

 

He knew what was going on, his husband was having a panic attack. Robert must've seen a spider somewhere, 

and Aaron knew that his husband disliked spiders. because Robert told him one day when they were talking, and it 

just happened come up in the conversation.

 

 "Breath with me Rob" he said encouragingly "Breath with me" moving his hands backwards and forwards. 

"In and out" he said "In and out" motioning for Robert to do the same, 

 

 After several minutes of doing this Robert's breathing had returned to normal.

 

 After a few minutes Aaron broke the silence and he spoke up, 

"You okay?" he said sincerely. 

 

Robert didn't say say anything, he just nodded. 

 

And that was all the conformation that he needed, 

 

 After a few minutes Aaron stood up from the floor. and he pulled Robert up with him.

 

Aaron got rid of the spider and he opened the window and he put it outside, 

After that, they both went into their room. they crashed on their bed and Aaron put some random 

movie on the T.V, 

 

Robert's led down with his head was on Aaron's chest. while Aaron took his hand and he combed his fingers through Robert's hair. 

 

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the feeling of being close to one another as they just led and watched T.V, 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
